


Do it Again

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: This fic picks up at the end of season 2 episode 5.What if Maggie had been a lot less sober when Alex kissed her at the bar?





	1. Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1. A tiny bit of hardcore poetic angst to get us started. I could have made it longer, but I feel like this is enough.
> 
> TW: Some serious alcohol abuse as we watch Maggie "lose her cool"

Liquor and feelings bubble in Maggie’s mind and glass. She tries as ardently as she can to swallow them, but they corrode her as they go down, leaving a sour, acerbic taste in their wake, like swallowing a battery. It feels so many types of wrong, but she can’t seem to stop. All that scorching pain does make her want to drown deeper down. Maybe if she can’t swallow them, letting them swallow her might dull the jagged edges of her heart that keep incessantly scraping at her lungs and leaving her breathless.

She isn’t just thinking about the breakup anymore. The word sociopath remains a fixture in the obscure, fractured bits of her subconscious, but the alcohol laps away at that section as the day fades into night. All the words and broken promises have deteriorated into a fuzzy, neurotic cloud of inadequacy that engulfs all of Maggie’s previously held insecurities, but as long as she pushes the fog away it leaves her alone. Mostly.

Now, she’s thinking about Alex. Poor sweet Alex. The girl who is so afraid she can’t even bring her lips to make the words to voice it. The girl, despite being one of the strongest people Maggie has ever met, decided to lean on her for what will surely be an earth-shattering experience, with that softly nervous optimism that keeps making Maggie’s little rough sharp edged heart beat hard in her chest, tearing up the freshly bleeding wound left by her own lost love. 

Her heart screams at her, leeching off the hope that if only they took the leap, everything would be okay again. The heart suffocates itself for the chance at fresh air. Nothing could be worse than this empty, rotting hole where love used to live. Nothing hurts like this.

Her mind swims with a chilly, mesmerizing terror. That beautiful leap remains a long shot, and the cavernous abyss below may well have no exit. If she falls, she may be falling through the darkness forever. If she falls for Alex Danvers, she might not make it.

Many hours and familiar faces have passed since Maggie last saw the light of day outside the bar.

At some point she wanders out to a taxi, and somehow makes it all the way to her bed before her groggy brain drifts back to the beautiful hope that is that girl. That hope is the last wispy, wistful, wonderful thought that winds through her dreary mind as she finally lets herself drop into her dreams. They’re not all nightmares...

 


	2. Still Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note the changed archive warning and tags. Just a quick note. The first sanvers kiss scene is noncon. What Alex does is not okay. 
> 
> "I've been wanting to do that..."
> 
> TW: More drunk angst. What I said above.

Maggie turns up at the bar early after work the next afternoon. She’s feeling a little better, but not better enough that she wants to spend any more time sober than strictly necessary for not getting arrested and arresting other people. She takes half a moment to consider that little paradox between her fourth and fifth shot. Is that a paradox? How do paradoxes work anyway? 

Alex would know, her mind whispers.

Maggie shoves the idea far back enough that she hopes she won’t be able to reach it. Alex doesn’t like me like that. She repeats it like a mantra as she half heartedly chalks up her cue and her thoughts to the tequila. Tequila always makes her feel like she’s buzzing with energy and vigor, with a heavy handed side of turned on. She read on the internet somewhere that people only imagine that different kinds of alcohol get you different kinds of drunk, It’s all in her head. So what? What does it matter if it’s real? 

She shoots a game of 9 ball by herself under the sleazy, lurid bar light. She does a crap job of it as always. She goes on for hours, frustrated with herself, her arms shaking as she shoots the cue ball aimlessly off the walls, and occasionally off the table.

M'gann cuts her off from the tequila and starts planning to call her a taxi, before she goes off on her break. 

Maggie is setting up to break again when she walks in. She pulls herself together. 

“Hey Danvers, I was hoping you would turn up.”

Maggie hopes she doesn’t sound like a woman who has been standing around losing to herself at pool for hours hoping that.

“I was wondering if you were still good for that drink you promised me.”

Maggie freezes up for a second. She wasn’t expecting Alex to follow her advice so readily.

“You told Kara?” 

Less shock, More supportive, she nags herself. 

“Yeah you did.”

Every fiber of her being aches to be closer to Alex. Hugs are fine for friends. She keeps reassuring her friend, all set to relish the two seconds she has and back off when it happens.

Alex’s lips are pressed against hers, and it’s everything. For the first moment in days she feels like she can breathe again and it’s everything. 

“I have been wanting to do that…” The words dribble out of Alex, voicing everything Maggie is too afraid to admit.   
That’s all Maggie’s heart needs. She pushes every last inkling of thought away and finally jumps.

M'gann walks back in. 

“Oh shit. Where did she go?”

  
  



End file.
